Peka Dong
by Irinaa27
Summary: Pernah ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh laki-laki polos yang bahkan tidak tahu ia sudah menolak? Gadis ini mengalaminya. Dan, Taufan dan Ice sudah memperkirakannya. / #BBBBlackWeek — Day 1 — Friendzone


"Kamu tahu?"

"Enggak."

"Aku belom selesai ngomong tau!"

"Makanya selesain."

"Dia kok akhir-akhir ini suka senyam-senyum sendiri ya?"

"Siapa?"

"Emangnya aku lagi nunjuk siapa?!"

"…Oh."

"Aneh ya. Padahal gak biasanya kayak begitu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak … beberapa minggu yang lalu mungkin?"

"Sejak dia sama Thorn jalan bareng yang terakhir kali itu?"

"Nah iya! Sejak itu! Udah gitu ya, dia sering banget ngelirik si Thorn diam-diam!"

"Suka kali."

"Ah, masa sih? Masa suka sama si Thorn?"

"Kan deket sejak kecil."

"Begitu ya? Tapi aku jadi rada kasian sama dia."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Si Thorn kan sama sekali gak peka."

 _ **—Peka Dong—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, brothership, siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental, humor yang selalu nyempil, AU**_

 _Genre: Humor_

 _Rating: T_

 _#BBBBlackWeek_

 _Day 1 — Friendzone_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Peka Dong—**_

"HUWAAA!!"

 _PRANG!_

Setelah teriakan itu terdengar, suasana sekitar tiba-tiba hening. Para semut pun enggan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang berlebihan tengah dalam pose aneh sekarang. Tangan kanannya memegang panci — yang diacungkan ke seseorang di hadapannya, tangan kirinya tampak dalam posisi menghadang serangan, salah satu kakinya terangkat. Di ujung kaki yang terangkat itu terdapat sebuah nampan kecil yang tampak hampir jatuh. Tak jauh dari kakinya itu, terdapat pecahan gelas yang berserakan.

Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak berdiri.

Pantatnya menyentuh lantai.

Ia jatuh terduduk dengan posisi tidak enak dilihat seperti itu.

Laki-laki dengan warna mata yang hampir sama dengan laki-laki yang terjatuh itu hanya mendengus pelan — dengan wajah datar — melihatnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca koran.

Taufan, laki-laki yang ceroboh itu, memelototi si pembaca koran setelah melihat tindakannya yang tampak tidak peduli sama sekali padahal saudara kembarnya butuh pertolongan.

"Heh! Ice! Bantuin kek!"

Mata Taufan sudah beralih kepada sesuatu atau seseorang yang telah membuatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Dan, kamu! Hobi— HUWAAAA!!"

Taufan berteriak kaget kembali. Membuat Ice memutar bola matanya.

Salahkan gadis di hadapan Taufan itu yang membuatnya kaget.

Baru saja Taufan hendak berkomentar lagi, nampan yang awalnya berada di atas kakinya itu menimpa wajah uhuktampannyauhuk itu.

"Aduh!"

Sepertinya kamu harus memeriksakan tulangmu ke dokter, Taufan.

 ** _—Peka Dong—_**

"Jadi," ujar Taufan memulai, "kenapa tampangmu kayak gitu?"

Pertanyaan itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh gadis yang tengah membiarkan kepalanya menempel dengan meja kedai.

Penampilan gadis itu memang bisa dibilang cukup … menyeramkan.

Rambutnya berantakan, matanya lesu, dan badannya seperti tak punya tulang.

 _Oh! Taufan! Kamu punya teman untuk pergi ke dokter tulang sekarang!_

"Ayolah, kamu kenapa sih?" desak Taufan lagi. Kini, ia tengah mengelap piring-piring basah.

Melihat gadis itu tak akan menjawab, Taufan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Ditolak Thorn?"

Ice baru saja mencetak sebuah gol, pemirsa.

Gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu Ice bertanya. Ia menatap Ice tajam.

"Dari mana kamu tau?"

Ice hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Matanya masih membaca koran di tangannya.

Melihat respon Ice, gadis itu mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil sebelum beralih ke Taufan. " _Ice chocolate_ satu, Fan."

Taufan mengangguk seraya meletakkan kain lap yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. Beralih menyiapkan pesanan gadis itu.

"Cerita aja," ujar Taufan setelah meletakkan pesanan si gadis di hadapannya. "Kita gak akan kasih tau siapapun kok."

Gadis itu cemberut. Tangannya mengambil gelas yang diletakkan Taufan. "Thorn bener-bener gak peka."

Taufan nyengir lebar mendengarnya. Ia sudah menduga kalau gadis itu akan mengeluhkan masalah itu. "Lagian kok bisa suka sama Thorn sih? Udah tau anaknya begitu."

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya seraya menatap Taufan dan Ice bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian bersikap seolah-olah tau bahwa aku menyukai Thorn sejak dulu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan si gadis, Taufan dan Ice bertukar pandang.

"Menebak." Kali ini, Ice yang berbicara. "Terlihat jelas kok."

Gadis itu menghela nafas kasar mendengar jawaban Ice.

"Aku gak ngerti lagi sama si Thorn itu."

Taufan terkekeh pelan melihat si gadis kembali menggerutu. "Coba ceritain."

Gadis itu melirik Taufan dan Ice sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku sama Thorn memang udah temenan sejak kecil, kan? Saat SMP baru ketemu sama kalian-kalian. Tapi aku baru sadar kalau aku suka sama dia beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Sekilas, wajah gadis itu dihiasi rona merah tipis.

"Tingkahku keliatan gugup banget di hadapan dia ya?" tanyanya seraya tertawa kecil.

Taufan mengangguk semangat menanggapi pertanyaan si gadis. "Banget! Gugup gitu!" Setelah itu, mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Gadis itu nyengir lebar seusai tertawa. "Jarang-jarang kan ngeliat aku gugup gitu?"

Ice sendiri tetap menyimak cerita si gadis meskipun tampaknya ia tidak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan.

"Nah, kemarin — entah kesambet apaan — aku bilang ke Thorn kalau aku suka sama dia di kebun rumah kalian."

Taufan langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya sekarang seperti orang sedang menahan berak sekarang.

Koran yang sedari di pegang Ice saja melayang ke langit ketujuh sangking kagetnya.

Bentar, bentar.

 _Gimana caranya?!_

"Gak usah lebay gitu dong." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya melihat kedua laki-laki itu menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan.

Sementara Taufan memukul-mukul meja akibat terselak ludah, Ice kembali memasang wajah tenangnya seraya menyeruput minuman coklatnya.

"Terus? Thorn bilang apa?"

Gadis itu tampak memandang ke atas. Kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Sore itu, si gadis dan Thorn tengah berada di kebun. Gadis itu tengah mengamati Thorn yang sedang menanam sebuah bunga.

 _"Hey, Thorn,"_ panggil gadis itu. Matanya memperhatikan bunga yang tengah ditanam Thorn.

 _"Ya?"_ Thorn mengalihkan pandangannya menatap si gadis. Menyadari dia sedang dipandang, gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Thorn tetap tersenyum polos seraya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Wajah si gadis tampak dihiasi rona merah. _"A-Aku…"_

 _"Kamu kenapa?"_ ulang Thorn dengan ekspresi bingung.

 _"Ehm… Aku … me-menyu…"_

Gadis iru tampak terlalu gugup untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Senyuman polos tetap terpasang di wajah Thorn. Ia dengan sabar menunggu si gadis selesai berbicara.

 _"A-Aku menyukaimu!"_ seru si gadis pada akhirnya. _"Akubenar-benarmenyukaimuoke?!"_

Kalimat kedua si gadis memang ia ucapkan dengan sangat cepat — secepat Taufan berlari menghindari setruman sayang dari Halilintar — sehingga Thorn hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Mengira-ngira apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

Setidaknya ia menangkap kalimat yang pertama sih.

Si gadis itu menunggu jawaban Thorn dengan gugup. Matanya memandang Thorn dengan penuh harap begitu Thorn tersenyum lebar.

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu kok!"_

Gadis itu merasa seperti melayang ke langit yang ketujuh sangking senangnya.

 _"Kita kan teman baik! Ya kan?"_

Dan dihempaskan kembali ke bumi dengan keras.

Gadis itu membeku mendengar kalimat terakhir Thorn. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak menduga laki-laki yang disukainya itu sepolos itu.

Thorn tetap tersenyum polos tanpa mengetahui perasaan si gadis yang sebenarnya. _"Kita akan tetap berteman selamanya kan?"_

 _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _Selamanya._ _ **SELAMANYA.**_

Kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala si gadis saat itu.

 _"Te-Teman?"_

Thorn mengangguk polos. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menghancurkan hati si gadis saat itu. _"Kita teman kan?"_

 _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _Teman._ _ **TEMAN.**_

Sedangkan si gadis pundung di pojokan, Thorn hanya bisa berlutut di sebelahnya dengan wajah bingung.

 _"Memangnya aku salah ya—?"_ _"TENTU SAJA SALAH!"_ _"Salahku apa?"_ _"MANA AKU TAU!"_ _"Kalau kamu gak tau, gimana kamu bisa tau kalau aku salah?"_ _"…AU AH! KAMU_ DJAHAT _!"_ _"Kok aku jahat?"_ _"CARI TAU SENDIRI!"_ _"Bantuin—"_ _"GAK_ _MAO_ _! KAMU_ DJAHAT _!"_ _"Salahku apa, ya ampun_ gusti _?"_ _"GAK USAH PURA-PURA POLOS GITU!"_ _"Aku gak pura-pura polos ko—"_ _"EMANG!_ WONG _KAMU MEMANG POLOS KOK!"_ _"Kalau begitu aku gak pura-pura polos do—"_ _"DIEM! KAMU_ DJA-HAT _!"_ Gusti _…"_ _"GAK USAH KAYAK AKU YANG SALAH DEH!"_ _"Iya, iya. Aku yang salah."_ _"ENGGAK! INI BUKAN SALAH KAMU!"_ _"Tadi katanya kamu gak mau dibilang salah?"_ _"BUKAN BERARTI KAMU SALAH TAU!"_ _"Tapi katanya aku jahat tadi?"_ _"EMANG!"_

Begitulah adegan yang seharusnya romantis itu berubah menjadi drama picisan di mana cowok selalu salah dan cewek selalu benar.

Ckckck.

Dasar _kidz jaman now_.

Setelah menceritakan semua itu ke Taufan dan Ice, si gadis bukannya merasa membaik, malah semakin memburuk.

"Aku cuma dianggap teman! Huwaaa!" Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa sedih terhadap penolakan Thorn — secara tidak langsung — saat itu.

Ice hanya bisa tetap memasang wajah santainya seraya menyeruput kembali minumannya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Taufan masih menggebrak-gebrak meja karena tersedak ludah — wajahnya benar-benar seperti sedang menahan berak selama sepuluh tahun ngomong-ngomong.

Begitulah sore yang mengenaskan di Kedai Tok Aba. Di mana berkumpul seorang laki-laki yang tidak peduli dengan sekitar, seorang perempuan yang patah hati, dan seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya seperti sedang nahan berak karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 _ **—Peka Dong—**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini!_ ヽ(*)ﾉ

 _Akhirnya Irinaa bisa ikut_ event _lagi. Ini_ event _kedua yang Irinaa ikuti._ Event _ #BBBBlackWeek ini memang menarik menurut Irinaa, apalagi temanya jomblo. XD_

 _Dan, kali ini, Irinaa akan ngemaso! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_ "ψ()ψ

 _Maksudnya ngemaso gimana?_

You will see. ;)

 _Dan, yep, Irinaa gak tau harus ngomong apa tentang_ fanfiction _ini. Bikinnya ngebut soalnya. /dor_

 _Well, terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerita Irinaa sampai di sini!_

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

( )ﾉ

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **—Peka Dong—**_

"Kak."

"Ya?"

"Kok telinga Thorn sakit ya?"

"Sakit gimana?"

"Berdengung gitu, Kak Hali. Sakit jadinya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Lama-lama juga ilang."

"Tapi sakit banget nih, kak."

"Cuci pake air aja."

"Emangnya mempan?"

"Gak tau."

"Si Taufan sama Ice kemana?"

"Jaga kedai, kak."

"Oh."

"Memangnya kenapa, kak?"

"Kayaknya ada hubungannya sama telinga kamu itu."

"Kok bisa? Emang iya?"

"Gak tau."


End file.
